Motherload
Motherload is a great 2d flash game made by XGenStudios Messages Intro ** Transmission Received ** 'Mr. Natas' We forgot to refuel you on the way over! Drive over to the fuel station(Left) and fill 'er up! It's been almost impossible to hire decent miners on Mars since all the strange activity started happening around here. That's why we're willing to pay you at premium for your servers! I've given you a basic mining machine to get started with. Unfortunately, you'll be on your own from this point onward, as the settlers who were lucky enough to escape with their lives have fled to safety. However all of the shops here have been computerized, so you'll still be able to sell your minerals, fuel up, upgrade your pod, and buy special items. Remember - your job is to collect minerals and bring them back to the surface for processing. The deeper you dig, the more valuable the minerals you'll encounter. Don't forget to refuel - Good Luck! ** Transmission Terminated ** First Message ** Transmission Received ** Good! I see you're adapting well to Martian soil! Here's a little something to help you on your way. ** Transmission Terminated ** +$1000 Second Message ** Transmission Received ** 'Mr. Natas' Congratulations on reaching a depth of 1000 ft! I've wired you a bonus for your excellent work. We're picking up some heavy vibrations from the planet core - They seem to be causing some earthquakes. They also seem to be causing some garbled misdirected transmissions - just ignore them. Keep up the good work! ** Transmission Terminated ** +$3000 Third Message ** Transmission Received ** 'Unidentified Source' The eyes... oh my god, THE EYES!!! ** Transmission Terminated ** Forth Message ** Transmission Received ** 'Martian Digging Pod #3422-2' I'm suprised to find another signal around here... I'm the only miner who hasn't disappeared in the past three years. Next week, I finally get to retire, wealthy, to the moons of jupiter with my wife and three daughters. ** Transmission Terminated ** Fifth Message ** Transmission Received ** 'Unidentified Source' Is anyone there?! I need help badly!! I can't feel my legs - Oh god, he's coming back... OH NO!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! ** Transmission Terminated ** Sixth Message ** Transmission Received ** 'Martian Digging Pod #3422-2' How are you making out, kid? I know you're new here, so i though I'd give you a tip; make sure you don't neglect your radiator. I ran into a Lava pocket a few moments ago, but my twin turbines dissipated the heat amazingly and my hull was barely damaged - Probably saved my life. ** Transmission Terminated ** Seventh Message ** Transmission Received ** 'Mr. Natas' Once again, congratulations! You've made it farther than even I Anticipated... Anyways, I've sent you another bonus. Watch out for natural gas pockets - they're Undetectable and highly explosive! One more thing - Your altimeter is only rated for a depth of around 6000 ft. After that, you'll need to turn back. Really - it's just too dangerous. ** Transmission Terminated ** +$20000 Eighth Message ** Transmission Received ** 'Martian Digging Pod #3422-2' Trapped... in a crevasse. Earthquake damaged my drill and I'm out fuel. This will probably be my last transmission. Tell my kids... I love them.. I- what? YOU!?? what are you doing dow-AAARGH! ** Transmission Terminated ** Nineth Message ** Transmission Received ** 'Martian Digging Pod #10043' Oh BABY!!! THIS IS IT!!! I HIT THE MOTHERLOAD!!!!! I'm rich, I'm FILTHY rich!! Hey, what the!?? NO! IT CAN'T BE!!! OH GOD!! ** Transmission Terminated ** More Messages I actually haven't gotten this far. hit a gas pocket and died. - XGenFan Tenth Message ** Transmission Received ** "Mr. Natas" Your are violating the terms of your employment! Turn back immediately! *** Transmission Terminated *** Altimeter starts turning into random numbers Eleventh Message ** Transmission Received ** "Mr. Natas" Return to the surface immediately or you'll be terminated... er... as in fired! *** Transmission Terminated *** Twelveth Message (While entering a hole in the most far right corner of pit.) ** Transmission Received ** "Mr. Natas" HAHAHA!! YOU FOOL!!! I told you to turn back... now I have no choice but to kill you. You've served my factories well, but I think I'll take my machine, my money, and your pathetic life now. SEE YOU IN HELL!!! *** Transmission Terminated *** Altimeter turns into the digits -66666, player falls down into a pit of some sort where the must do battle with Mr. Natas (1000 HP). Thirteenth Message ** Transmission Received ** "Mr. Natas" MWAHAHAHA! Imbecile!! You really think you can defeat me? I am the master of all EVIL! BEHOLD MY TRUE FORM!!! ***Transmission Terminated *** Mr. Natas turns into horned creature with 2000 HP. Final Message CONGRATULATIONS! FINAL SCORE: (Final Score Here) You defeated Satan in (Number of Martian days) Martian days You've slaughtered Satan (Number of times slayed) times Your total play-time is (# of total Martian days) Martian days. Continue After defeat, large amounts of money are given. Depth guide Depth Reaction 500' First Message from Mr. Natas +$1000 900' Platinium first sighted 1000' Second Message from Mr. Natas+$3000 1100' Religious Artifact first sighted(worth $50000) 1300' Martin Skelton first sighted(worth $10000) 1500' Einsteinium first sighted 1600' Rocks first sighted 2100' Forth Message 2500' Fifth Message 3100' Sixth Message + watch out for Lava 3200' Emerald first sighted 3500' Seventh Message + watch out for Gas pockets 3800' Ruby first sighted 4100' Eighth Message 4500' Nineth Message 4800+ I actually died. dunno whats further. -XGenFan 6000 Altimeter starts to display random numbers 66666 Battle with Mr. Natas Resource List Minerals Name Worth Score Worth Ironium 30 1500 Bronzium 60 3000 Silverium 100 6000 Goldium 250 12500 Platinium 750 37500 Einsteinium 2000 100000 Emerald 5000 250000 Ruby 20000 1000000 Diamond 100000 5000000 Amazonite 500000 5000000 Rare Items Name Worth Score Worth Religious Artifact 50000 5000000 Martin Skeleton 10000 5000000 Thanks to todercatney19 for the Minerals Category:Games